


Photo Opportunity

by ashethehedgehog



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Filth, Fluff and Smut, Kinda, M/M, NSFW, Office Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Praise Kink, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, for some reason my smut ends up kinda fluffy, handjob, this scenario literally could only exist in fic, top!yugi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 04:43:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10209866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashethehedgehog/pseuds/ashethehedgehog
Summary: Yami ends up in hot water when he accidentally sends his boss a dick pic. Things don't go quite as he expected when he sees his boss's reaction to it.Based onthis post.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is 100% [shiirojasmine's](http://shiirojasmine.tumblr.com/) fault if she tries to tell u otherwise she's lyingggggggggg BBBB) (also summary was her idea yes yes)  
> In other news, this is filthy, but also kind of cute because for some reason my smut always ends up a lil sweet and I don't know why rip. Anyways, please enjoy!

The moment Yami received the e-mail he knew he was doomed. He hung his head in his hands, giving a muffled groan, then attracting the attention of the others in the office like moths to a flame.

“No way! Yami’s getting the boot!” Jounouchi cackled, voice booming loud enough for even the boss to hear on the upper floor.

“Jounouchi, please, leave the poor guy alone. Just because Yugi sent him a private e-mail, doesn’t mean it’s going to end in him being fired.” Anzu reasoned, perching herself on the side of Yami’s desk. A portion of his work was pushed to the side to make room, but Anzu didn’t seem to care, nor did anyone else. Jounouchi, Anzu, and Honda who worked in the cubical directly in front of Yami’s were crowded around his office space, each exchanging grinning looks and glistering eyes. This was office gossip, and they didn’t get much to chew on often, which only served to make any scrap of information that much more enjoyable.

Except for the one suffering from said information.

“Guys, please,” Yami groaned, shooing Jounouchi away from his uneaten chocolate bar. “You’re making way too much of a fuss over this. I probably messed up somewhere in the design for the game. I’m sure he just wants to straighten out an issue, nothing big.”

Anzu gave him a disbelieving smile. Jounouchi snorted. Honda instead decided to break the harsh reality to Yami, it seemed.

“Listen bud, I really hate to say it, but… this has nothing to do with your work, nor any mistakes you’ve made in it. I think you know what this is really about.” He gave Yami a knowing look, Anzu and Jounouchi adopting very similar ones once Yami shook his head.

“Honestly what did you expect the boss to do once he realised you’d sent him a dick pic?” Jounouchi grinned.

“It was an accident!” Yami whined, lowering his voice pointedly.

“You still did it! And you didn’t even send a follow up with an explanation!”

“I was kind of busy freaking out about the concept of sending it in the first place.” Yami slammed his face on the desk, wishing for a swift concussion to get him out of this situation.

“I mean, if you get up there and he doesn’t fire you, you can at least explain how it happened a bit more. Maybe even mention your crush to him.” Anzu hummed, tapping the desk with sharp nails.

“And definitely get fired? No thanks, I chose life.” Yami groaned, tossing his head. There was no way he could ever acknowledge that, let alone tell Yugi he had been mad crushing on him, his _boss_ , for months now. There was no way he would go up to Yugi and admit something like that. _Oh hey boss, I know I accidentally sent you that dick pic, but while we’re on the same page, I also have mad wet dreams about you, let’s make out!_ Yami was ashamed at the mere thought.

“You better get up there soon; best not to keep Yugi waiting.” Anzu said softly, her tone sympathetic.

Yami swallowed, finally finding the strength to stand up out of his chair. Jounouchi and Honda quietened down, both pairs of eyes trailing Yami as he stepped out of his cubical.

“If I don’t come back, you can have my job, Jou.”

“Yes! Right on!” Jounouchi fist pumped the air, giving a loud hoot that brought the attention of those in cubicals around them. Now felt like the best time to slip off, so Yami did.

He took the long walk down the carpeted hallway to the lift at the end. It felt like walking to the gallows.

The elevator only needed to go up one floor, and yet it felt like a lifetime worth of waiting in the glass box. Yami fidgeted the whole time, having nothing else to take his mind off it, his phone left behind in a draw in his desk, the e-mail specifically requesting no outside distractions.

Yami found that point weird, as he was sure Yugi would want to confiscate the phone responsible for all this, and eliminate any chance of his competition discovering potential affairs in the office. But, when the boss called, one had to answer, and with his job on the line, it wasn’t like Yami was in any place to argue with the fine print.

The elevator dinged and the doors clanged open. He stepped out onto the carpet leading straight up to the only door on the entire floor.

The twin planks of wood were massive, and not the type of thing you’d come to expect from a modern gaming company’s office. Indeed, glass panels would have been both cheaper and easier to install, but Yugi had been adamant about his decision, so heavy wooden doors on the top floor it had been.

Yami raised a hand to knock before rapping the wood lightly, barely creating enough of a sound. It didn’t seem to matter, as Yugi heard him anyway.

“Come in.” The voice rang from the other side, and Yami pushed down his nerves long enough to grasp the handle.

He had never visited the boss’s office before, only seeing the man on occasion as he passed by, on his way to a meeting on a lower level. Most of the time, the top floor was off limits to anyone without a permit.

Yami couldn’t say he was happy to finally have one.

The room itself was grand and huge, the ceiling high and the wallpaper a deep red. It darkened the room without the need for shutters, light indeed still streaming through the open windows, illuminating a couch there, but the far side of the carpet and wall cast in deep shadows. It was between the shadows and light that Yugi’s desk sat.

Grand, made of ancient wood, and oh so imposing, commanding the attention of the room with its presence. And sitting behind it, perched so only half his body was visible, was Yugi Mutou, the biggest name in gaming. He lazily glanced through some papers in front of him, seemingly not even noticing Yami’s existence. Yami knew otherwise, however, and wisely chose to stand somewhat awkwardly in front of it rather than speak.

After a few minutes stretched by, Yugi finally gave a hum of acknowledgement, pushing up and away from his desk to stride into the shadowy side of the room. Yami noticed a small table there, with two glasses and a wine bottle on top. Yugi took the wine into his hands, popping the lid off.

“Do you know why I called you here, Yami?” He asked, pouring out the wine into one of the glasses.

Yami had the grace to blush. “Because I accidentally sent you a dick pic?”

Yugi paused, his movement shifting his head around slowly. The wine in his hand tilted upwards, no longer pouring into the glasses. “Accidentally?”

“I… yes?”

Yugi didn’t respond, but his lips twitched, and Yami went into panic mode.

“I mean, I am so sorry that I hit the wrong button and accidentally sent you that. It was a complete accident, and I should have been paying more attention, and-”

“So you didn’t send it on purpose?” His lips moved downwards. A frown.

“Sir, I can assure you, it was a complete accident. If you so graciously decide to keep me on your staff, I promise you it will never happen again.” Yami ducked his head low, half tempted to bow on his knees on the floor. He’d never forgive himself if he let this job get away from him. He had worked hard to get here, and to see it all fall between his fingers from a silly misunderstanding would destroy him.

“Yami, you’re one of my top games designers. I’ve always valued your input, and never second guessed your final decisions. It’s one of the reasons the company has made it so far.”

Yami bowed lower to hide his blush. Where was this praise coming from? Was Yugi softening the blow of his rejection?

Yugi clicked his tongue, beginning to pace around the room. “Have a seat, won’t you?” He gestured to the couch on the far side.

 _He is definitely softening the blow,_ Yami mentally groaned, but obliged anyway, sinking down onto the plush leather of the couch. Yugi came over with both glasses full, extending one in an offer to Yami.

“I don’t drink, but thank you.” Yami waved the glass away. Yugi shrugged, taking a swing of one before placing them both on his desk.

“So you really didn’t sent that on purpose? You didn’t have anything you would want to say now?”

“Aside from how sorry I am?”

“So you… didn’t have some kind of hidden romantic interest in me?” Yugi sounded disappointed, and Yami had the niggling thought that this had been what Yugi had called him up for. Then that would mean… He had…He had reciprocated Yami’s feelings? Inadvertently, granted, as Yami never mentioned his feelings or crush, simply sent him a picture of his cock, but nonetheless. It counted, didn’t it? Yami knew both sides, even if Yugi didn’t?

Then shouldn’t he be telling Yugi about his feelings? It felt like the fair thing to do, and yet his heart constricted at the thought. He was too nervous, felt too out of place to deal with this.

The couch dipped, and Yugi’s hand was on his. “If it was an accident, and you had no intention of initiating anything with me, then that’s okay, Yami. You can just walk out now, and we’ll never mention this again.”

Yami’s breath hitched at the idea. No! He couldn’t throw this away! If he did, something told him he would never be able to tell Yugi how he felt ever again. “And if I… don’t walk out?”

Yami didn’t know what he expected from Yugi at the question. He hadn’t come prepared to expect anything other than a warning notice telling him he was fired. Yugi was confusing everything, throwing nothing but curveballs his way.

With Yugi taking too long to response, Yami risked a glance at him. He felt his breathing stutter, almost choking, at the dark look in Yugi’s eyes. It wasn’t the ‘you’ve _really_ messed up’ look that he had seen sometimes, the quiet disapproval. No, it was something else, something he had never seen before.

Something his mind told him no one in this building had seen before. Yami was the first, and he felt his face heat up at the desire burning in those amethyst eyes.

The part of his crush that kept him immobilised finally broke, and he felt his body relax more in the presence of his boss. _His_ _boss_. He shouldn’t be doing this, _they_ shouldn’t be doing this. Yugi had a lot to lose to suggest something with a subordinate.

“W-We shouldn’t be doing anything. It might jeopardise the company.” Yami tried weakly. He knew it was just an excuse, however, and Yugi seemed to know as well, by the disbelieving dip in his lips.

“Yami, this is _my_ company. I know how to manage it, and believe me when I say anything that would happen in this room would stay between the two of us. Unless you told anyone.”

“I would never!” Yami replied quickly, jumping in his spot. Yugi’s hand fell off his, and Yugi retreated it to his own lap.

“I believe you.” Yugi nodded, face morphing all business like for a second. “But you need to decide now, Yami. What will you do?”

“I… am I correct in assuming… you want this?” Yami asked, motioning between them both.

“I thought that was obvious.” Yugi gave him a confused frown. “Was it not obvious?”

“I thought you sent me up here to tell me I was fired.”

“Oh,” Yugi paused, mouth forming a perfect ‘o’ shape. “Well, that’s understandable, I suppose. If it’s any consultation, I don’t plan to fire you.”

“Thank you. I, ah, appreciate that a lot.” Yami scooted an inch over, all too aware of how close Yugi was leaning in, very unprofessional like.

Yugi sent a gentle smile his way, and Yami made the mistake of thinking Yugi was sweet and innocent. That he’d give Yami all the control, like most of the projects he sent Yami’s way.

Yami realised he was dead wrong.

Yugi’s hand tugged him down, and Yami found himself going along with it, too caught up in the way Yugi’s face was coming closer, leaning down as Yami tilted back. Soon he hit the plush surface of the couch, the leather keeping him down, and Yugi’s lips suddenly crashed on top of his.

They were soft, almost quivering against Yami’s as they moved. Yami responded once he felt Yugi’s tongue swirl over his bottom lip, granting access. He parted his lips, sucking in his breath when he felt Yugi’s tongue slip into his mouth. It caused a chain reaction, Yami jerking back with the sudden need to breathe, and Yugi snapping back in shock, blinking questioningly down at Yami.

“I-I’m sorry, did I rush that too much?” Yugi spluttered, face flushing. It was the first time since he had called Yami here that he had seemingly lost control of the situation.

“No, no, it was fine. I’m sorry, I just… I’ve never really done this before, like this.”

“What would make you more comfortable, then? If you… want to do this, then I want to make sure you feel relaxed, Yami.”

“I don’t know what would,” Yami sighed closing his eyes. “I’m not very good at this. I want to, but… I’m not sure, this still feels inappropriate, I don’t think I should be here-”

“Yami, stop worrying about every little detail. This isn’t a game, you don’t have to work out every problem and solve them logically. Attraction isn’t something you can really explain. You just have to… go with it.”

“I’ll… try.” Yami gave a tentative smile, opening his eyes to stare at the ceiling. He saw Yugi move in the corner of his vision, and a weight rested against his side. He glanced down to see Yugi curled up against his chest, a hand brushing up his side to wriggle into Yami’s hair.

“You’re doing great, Yami.” Yugi ran a hand through his hair, voice back to its sweet side.

Yami felt a prick run down his spine, coming to rest in the bottom of his stomach pleasantly. He subconsciously pressed his head closer to Yugi’s hand, seeking more.

“Yami?” Yugi asked.

“Um… can you…” Yami looked down, too embarrassed to say it, his face threatening to burn off.

“It’s alright, go ahead.” Yugi said encouragingly.

“Well, uh… Can you… Can you do that again, please?” Yami buried his face in his hands, wishing the couch would open up and consume him to avoid this conversation.  

“Do what? Stroke your hair?” Yugi repeated the action. While Yami did find it enjoyable, it wasn’t quite what he wanted, and he stalled at the idea of having to say it out loud, like it would condemn him once the words left his lips.

“N-No, ah…” _How do I ever say this?_ “Forget it, it’s fine.”

Yugi snorted in a very disbelieving way. “Somehow I don’t think that’s true,” then his gaze softened. “Tell me what you want, Yami.”

 _I’m not sure what I want, nor how to say it,_ Yami mentally beat himself up, wishing he could give his boss the answers he wanted. He felt like Yugi probably thought he was a social idiot, useless to keep around except for his gaming skills. Yami couldn’t blame him, what with the way he was acting, and the sheer stupidity that had led to him being in this situation.

“Think of this as a reward for all your hard work instead then.” Yugi said, shrugging nonchalantly.

“A reward?” Yami paused, swallowing nervously. Hopefully. “Did I… do a good job, then?”

Yugi studied him for a moment, not responding. He continued to run his hand through Yami’s hair, the only sound in the office their breathing.

Yugi’s hand moved to Yami’s face, cupping his cheek and guiding it so Yami’s face was forced to turn towards Yugi’s. “You did an _excellent_ job, Yami. You’re my best man, this company couldn’t make half the games it does without your expertise helping.” Yugi placed a chaste kiss to Yami’s burning face.

“R-Really?” Yami found himself asking, eyes trailing the floor in uncertainty.

“Yes, of course. Your work is brilliant, and you’re a wonderful person I’d love to get to know better.” Yugi had a genuine smile on his face, one that seemed to light everything up around him.

“You’re great too.” Yami said lamely. When he felt the hand on his cheek press into it more, he was forced to lock eyes with Yugi.

“You’re gorgeous Yami. I can’t for the life of me work out why you’re so nervous. Just forget about ranks and outside influence for now. It’s just me, and you, two equals.”

“O-Okay.” Yami nodded, glad Yugi’s hands were covering the blush of his face. Until Yugi moved one of them, trailing down Yami’s shirt and following the hem along the button line.  

Before Yami realised what was happening, Yugi had undone the buttons, the shirt slitting apart and leaving Yami’s chest bare.

“W-Woah.” Yami brought a hand to his face, the other desperately seeking out a hold against the plush leather.

Yugi dipped down, bringing his lips to Yami’s chest, touch feather soft as their skin met. Yami moaned into his hand, the sound coming out as a muffled whine. It seemed to spur Yugi on further, his touch pressing harder to the point where Yami was sure Yugi’s lips would bruise from the treatment.

He acknowledged how bizarre it was, to have his boss on top of him, planting kisses over his chest with his soft lips, when just an hour ago he had been sweating bullets thinking he was walking to his early retirement. He bit his lip behind his hand in an effort to ground himself. He shouldn’t be thinking about this, especially not now, when Yugi seemed so eager to spend this time together. He should be focusing on this, not the torrent of worries swirling in his mind. That could wait until afterwards, couldn’t it?

He wanted to enjoy this, and give Yugi the attention he clearly deserved. Mind made up, Yami tugged Yugi forward more, bending forward to meet him as he rose his head to stare at Yami questioningly. Yami didn’t give him the chance, pressing their lips together almost desperately. He felt Yugi laugh into the kiss before he was pushing back against Yami, lips smacking together loudly as they made sounds into each other’s mouths. Yami could fully embrace it, the lightning energy racing through his body at the touch, the way Yugi’s hands gravitated to Yami’s chest and felt around the skin there, mapping out every section available to him.

When they broke apart for air, Yugi leaned back on his thighs, a hand still resting on Yami’s chest. “Tell me you want this, Yami.” He said, face serious.

“I… Yes, I do.” Yami coughed awkwardly, hand rubbing his neck subconsciously while the other balanced him on the couch.

Yugi’s eyes lit up in a way that made Yami’s insides churn pleasantly. “Are you sure?” He asked, ever the considerate one. Yami shyly nodded, squeaking slightly in surprise as Yugi bent down to peck his cheek before pulling back. He felt a hand gingerly touch his crotch, and he jumped in response.

“So do I get to see this up close or what?” Yugi gave him a sly smile, fingers teasing the fabric of his pants.

“I-If you w-want.” Yami said, cursing his stuttering.

“I do very much want to, yes.” Yugi chuckled, hand grasping the zipper. He made quick work of it, not taking anything slow as he frisked the pants off, down near Yami’s knees, leaving him in just his underwear. Yugi paused, allowing Yami a moment to catch his breath. Yami gave a tiny nod, letting Yugi continue. He braced himself with his hands digging into the sides of the leather couch as Yugi slid his underwear down to fully reveal his dick.

“The real thing is even better than the photograph.” Was the first thing Yugi said, laughing, and Yami blushed vigorously.

“Please don’t say that, I’m still mortified with sending that photo.”

“And yet if you hadn’t done that, you wouldn’t have this.” A hand brushed over Yami’s length, and his breath hitched.

 It felt so good, and Yami was baffled how a simple touch could light such a spark inside him.

It had been far too long since he had felt this way. Or maybe it was because he had been dreaming about Yugi for far too long, and the real thing was just so much more intense than the dream version.

Yugi had been right; the real thing was even better.

Yugi drew teasing patterns with his fingers down Yami’s length, hand dancing lightly across skin as a playful smile spread across his face. Yami knew he was being provoked, but he didn’t care. Each touch sent sparks through his dick, the sensitivity of the skin enough to cause whines to escape his mouth.

His dick twitched each time Yugi’s hands made contact, growing harder and hotter. Yami could no longer control his moaning, and he no longer cared, the fiery pit in his lower stomach that was pooling oh so pleasantly was too much to handle. He could feel his restraint dissolving, giving way to the bottling pressure inside of him, burning hot and threatening to escape if Yugi continued to-

Yugi’s tongue scraped across the top of his dick and Yami couldn’t hold back the scream that ripped form his throat.

“S-Sir, please, I’m-”

“ _Yugi_.” His breath was hot against the tip, and it only served to push Yami that much closer to the edge.

“ _Sir_.”

“It’s _Yugi_. You’re not allowed to cum until you say my name.” Yugi was adamant, his thumb pushing down over Yami’s slit, covering it with pressure. “So _say_ it.”

“I-I…” Yami whined, tossing his head. The heat of Yugi’s thumb was directly adding to the already burning sensation of his cock, and the other hand skilfully stroking his length in a frenzy was too much for him. He needed his release, it felt like he would explode without it.

“Y-Yugi! _Please_!” Yami choked out, his orgasm crashing into him as Yugi relieved the pressure of his thumb.

“A-Ah!” He screwed his eyes shut, riding out the sensations, lights exploding behind his eyelids. He felt Yugi’s hand still hovering near his dick, and there was no doubt it was covered in white now.

Yami waited until the lights stopped dancing, and his high began to disappear. Panting for breath, he opened his eyes to see Yugi smiling at him, still leaning back on his thighs between Yami’s legs.

“So you don’t need to worry about sending me photos anymore,” Yugi said, running his tongue over his hand, licking the cum off it. “I’d much rather see the real thing from now on.”

 _From now on…?_ Yami tossed a confused look Yugi’s way, to which Yugi chuckled softly.

“If you want to continue, that is.” He added.

“Oh.” Yami said. Yugi hummed, waiting patiently for an answer.

“You… want to continue with this? Between us?” Yami asked, trying not to sound hopeful, but probably sounding hopeful.

“Of course,” Yugi laughed, planting a kiss to Yami’s palm. “I’d love to get to know you better, maybe over dinner next week?”

“D-Dinner?”

“That’s what I said, yeah.”

“Are you sure?”

“Keep seconding guessing me and I might not be.”

“S-Sorry, I just wanted to make sure you were… well… sure.” Yami gave a sheepish grin, and Yugi’s gaze softened.

“No it’s okay. I understand what you mean, but really Yami, I’m one hundred per cent sure. Think about it this way; I wouldn’t have called you up here, alone, if I wasn’t sure.”

“That’s true.” Yami couldn’t deny the logic in that. “And if I had walked out before?”

“Then nothing would have happened, and things would have continued on as normal. I would have never mentioned it again, and neither would you, I believe.” Yugi frowned, his attention shifting to an undetermined point on the wall. Yami didn’t like it, he felt like Yugi was growing distant suddenly, that Yami had said the wrong thing.

“Then it’s a good thing I stayed… right?”

“Only if you want it to be.”

He was definitely being distant, like he was about to tell Yami to walk out that door and never come back. His personality had swapped from casual and friendly to business like in mere seconds. Yami had to do something to get it back, already missing the radiance of Yugi’s smile. He could only think of one thing to fix it.

“Look, Yugi, I’ve… I’ve been crushing on you somewhat horribly for months now.” Yami admitted, head bowed, not willing to see Yugi’s reaction. “It’s a bit of a joke around the office, my friends constantly tease me for not doing anything about it.”

Yugi stayed silent for a moment, probably processing the information. “Is that how the picture started?”

Yami’s face burnt. “More or less, yeah. I really am sorry though. I never meant to send it.”

“Although it was quite the surprise, I’m glad you did. It was… a nice surprise.” Yugi chuckled, although Yami wasn’t sure what was funny. There was a joke there he was missing, he suspected.

“Sorry, I get like that sometimes.” Yugi smiled at him, reaching out to take one of Yami’s hands in his own. “Thank you for telling me, about that. I can tell it was hard for you, and I really appreciate that you told me. But…”

“But…?” Yami said, voice quiet.

“But I’m afraid I have you beat there, my dear Yami. I’ve been crushing for much longer, since… Well, since you walked in the door on your first day.” Yugi giggled, shifting himself around to sit more comfortably on the couch.

“ _You’ve_ been crushing on _me_?” Yami asked in as big a disbelieving tone as he could manage.

“I’d thought you’d be happier with that information.”

“I am! I promise! I just… I’m surprised. I was so sure you were out of my league, and-”

“Yami. There is no such thing as a ‘league.’ And even if there was, you would be well within that league. Has no one ever told you how handsome you are? You always seem so confident, you leave me with little doubt about your ideas. You’re brilliant, don’t you see that?”

“I guess I don’t, sorry.” Yami mumbled, dipping his head.

“Then I’m just going to have to show you, aren’t I?” Yugi cupped his chin, pulling his face up. He gave Yami a soft kiss on the lips, lingering for mere seconds before flinging himself off the couch. “There’s a bathroom past the door at the other end of the room, you can have a shower there if you want. I dare say you don’t want to return looking like that.” Yugi gave him a grin, and Yami suddenly became aware of how naked and covered in cum he was.

“Oh… right.” Yami shuffled off the couch, pulling his pants back up. He would deal with them feeling wet later.

“Or…” Yugi said, and Yami paused, head swinging around to face him.

“Yes?”

“You could stay up here, and we could… go another round.” Yugi smiled, hands behind his back as he bounced on his heels. He looked like an excited child, waiting for their parent to give them an answer.

“What about my work load for the day?”

“I already forwarded it on to Anzu to divide it up between the other workers,” Yugi shrugged at the wide eyed look Yami gave him. “So? Is that a yes?”

“I… well, if I’m not needed down there…” Yami inhaled deeply, letting out his breath slowly. “But first, let me wash this off. It feels uncomfortable.”

“Sure!” Yugi beamed a smile at him, spring over to Yami’s side. “I’ll help you, let’s go!” He giggled, hand pushing Yami to the other side of the room. “And to think, none of this would have happened if you hadn’t sent me a photo of your dick…”

“Don’t remind me.” Yami buried his head in his hands, face flushing as Yugi’s laughter rung out across the room.


End file.
